At some point in its existence, a company faces the difficult task of selecting a design, such as a corporate logo. Like many designs, corporate logos have an aesthetic quality, and so different people have an affinity for different appearances and styles. It can be challenging, therefore, to design a logo that is appreciated by many different people. At the same time, however, a logo also is an important part of the public presentation of a company. It is therefore very important to a company to quickly and inexpensively select a logo that will be appreciated by many different people within a company, as well as by the company's customers and business partners.